justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Skin-To-Skin
|effort = |mode = Solo |dg = |nogm = 4 |pc = |gc = Blue (Arrows) |lc = N/A (Instrumental) |pictos = 41 |nowc = SkinToSkin |dlc = January 16, 2011 (Just Dance 2) February 1, 2012 (Just Dance 3) |choreo = Jeremy Paquet |perf = Pierre Edouard Hanffou}} "Skin-To-Skin" by Sweat Invaders is featured on Just Dance 2 (as a DLC),'' Just Dance 3'' (as a DLC), and Just Dance: Summer Party. Appearance of the Dancer The dancer is a chubby man who has green hair in a bun, green clothes and green socks. Background In the background there are glowing triangles, coloured lines and squares. Gold Moves This song has 4 Gold Moves, all of which are the same: All: Slowly make a circle with both of your hands. skintoskinallgoldmoves.png|All Gold Moves STS GM.gif|All Gold Moves in-game Appearances in Mashups Skin-To-Skin ''appears in the following Mashups: * ''Jump (For My Love) * No Limit * What You Waiting For? Captions Skin-To-Skin ''appears in Puppet Master Modes in ''Just Dance 4. Here are the captions attributed to his dance moves: * Bring It Back * Heavy Punch * Knees Up * Point 'N' Punch * Push Down * Step Clap * Stretch 'N' Point Trivia *''Skin-To-Skin'' is one of the many songs by Sweat Invaders. ** It's the only song by Sweat Invaders to be in ''Just Dance 2''. **''Funkytown'' is by Sweat Invaders too, but it's a cover; the original song is by Lipps Inc. *The song and dance routine look like workout training, or like Sweat Mode from ''Just Dance 4''. *Though the "singer" speaks, the words are not translated into lyrics. ** This feature would later be seen in Just Mario. ** Also, the "singer" describes the moves the coach does, a feature that would later be seen in Just Sweat programs in Just Dance 4 (most notably ''Electro Body Combat''). * In Just Dance 3 this song is not included in the DLC Packs featuring the Sweat Invaders' songs from that game. This could be because it's from Just Dance 2 * This song holds the record for the longest continuous appearance in a single Mashup: he lasts for 45 seconds in Jump (For My Love)’s Sweat Mashup. * The arrows of the pictograms are purple, despite the fact that the coach's glove is blue. * The song is featured in a Just Dance 3 DLC Pack named "St. Valentine's Day", along with Why Oh Why and Katti Kalandal; even though, this routine isn't love-themed. * Before he starts to punch, the coach messes up with his footing. *This is the third song to feature a chubby dancer. It is preceded by Big Girl (You Are Beautiful) and You Can't Hurry Love, and followed by Gold Dust and Hit The Road Jack. * In Just Dance: Summer Party, the coach is forced to stay in the middle of the screenhttps://youtu.be/nxpma2BbsG4 "similar to ''Just Dance 4'' Puppet Master Modes). * Two pictograms of the routine have incorrect colouring: the white shading should be placed around their head and forearms, but it is placed more under. Gallery Game Files SJ9E41 56b5eada 14.png|''Skin-To-Skin'' SkinToSkin_cover_generic.png|''Skin-To-Skin'' (JD3) In-Game Screenshots skin2skinmenu.png|''Skin-To-Skin'' on the Just Dance 2 menu Skintoskin pictos error.png|Pictograms with incorrect shading Other JD2 DLC SkinToSkin 1920-1080.jpg|Beta gameplay EX.png|Coach extraction Videos Teasers Just Dance 2 Gameplay - Skin To Skin Just Dance 3 Skin To Skin Gameplays Just Dance 2 (DLC) - Skin To Skin - 5 Stars Just Dance Summer Party - Skin-To-Skin (The Sweat Invaders) Just Dance 3 Skin To Skin DLC 5 Stars wii on wii u|Wii Just Dance 3 Skin-To-Ski, Sweat Invaders (Solo) 5*|Xbox 360 Extractions Skin to Skin (JD Summer Party Extraction) References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Males Category:DLCs Category:Easy Songs Category:Exhausting Songs Category:2010s Category:Just Dance 2 DLCs Category:Recycled DLCs Category:Songs in Just Dance 3 Category:Songs in Just Dance: Summer Party Category:Jérémy Paquet Category:Pierre Edouard Category:Just Dance 3 DLCs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2